Global mobile traffic is growing at an ever-expanding pace. As the demand for wireless capacity increases, numerous technologies are being explored to increase a carrier's capacity. Some UE may be connected to two eNBs, that service an overlapping area where the UE is located. This allows dual connectivity for the UE to the two eNBs and allows for Carrier Aggregation (CA) to use the bandwidth of both eNBs. The multiple eNBs can reduce the frequency of handovers and its associated overhead.